Electrosurgical forceps have a pair of resilient tines or blades that are used for grasping and coagulating tissue. The tines are typically supported at their proximal ends in a cup filled with a potting material, such as epoxy, which solidifies within the cup. The forceps may be monopolar or bipolar. In monopolar forceps, the tines are welded or otherwise joined to form an electrode in electrical communication with an electrical generator. Current flows from the active electrode through the patient's tissue to a dispersive electrode in contact with the patient's skin (which may be at some distance from the forceps) and back to the generator. In bipolar forceps, each tine of the pair comprises an electrode in communication with an electrical generator. Current flows from one tine through the tissue to the other tine.